Bless Me
by Nikita1506
Summary: Rayne fic, just something that came to me in the middle of the night...R&R complete unless ya want more...
1. Darkness to Light

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, but oh do I wish it was...

* * *

All she could think was, 'Bless me Father, for I have sinned.' 

He was her darkness. It was the way that they were. They would fight with each other in public, but in private; he was her paradise. Their constant bickering would make Mal roll his eyes and mockingly scold the both of them; Simon would simply tune them out; Kaylee giggled, like she knew they were just playing; Zoe would smile and laugh because she did know; and Inara would laugh and begin arguing with Mal over the "correct punishment" for the two of them. But once the two of them were alone, the fighting stopped, and their need for each other took over. Sometimes it was a savage love, one that neither could control; others it was sweet, one that they took their time exploring. Tonight was one of those savage nights. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, nails digging in and drawing blood as he pounded into her over and over again. They went through this routine every night since Miranda, but tonight seemed different to both of them. Neither wanted to control themselves, letting the bloodlust take over. Over and over again, his body pounded into hers, making her feel more than she's ever felt before. His thoughts were no longer off limits to her, but she chose to respect him and stay out of his mind, unless he pushed something on her. River groaned as she felt her body move closer towards the edge and sank her teeth into the tender skin between his neck and shoulder, breaking the skin when she bit down.

She was his light. His balance against the black. Sure they fought in public, but in private; she was his sanctuary, the only thing that kept him sane on these gorram weeklong trips through the black. It was the feeling of her teeth drawing his blood that made Jayne break. They both passed over the edge with groans on their lips. He dropped down, rolling off of her and pulling her against him so she could lay sprawled across his chest. When his breathing evened out, he gently kissed her forehead and fell into a light sleep. He never slept too deeply when she was with him; he always felt the need to protect her at all costs. If Mal or her brother were ever to find out, he would be in a world of hurt. But for now, he was content just to have her by his side and with him every chance they got. Since Miranda, she'd gotten a lot better, and he could swear that at times, she was as sane as the rest of the crew. The weight of her on top of him was comforting, knowing that he could have lost her to those Reavers back on Miranda. He was thankful that she'd stayed on board, her brother too. It was thanks to her and her brother that he was still alive after that. He still felt a twinge now and then since the doc couldn't get all the bullet fragments out, but when she was around, he never felt anything except euphoria.

They lay there together, the assassin and the mercenary, both spent from their last round. Listening to each others breathing calm and even out. They knew it was wrong, knew they would get in trouble for being together. But they couldn't help themselves. It was an animalistic urge that kept them coming back to each other every time. And as she lay there in the darkness of his bunk, sprawled across his chest and listening to his heartbeat even out, all she could think was;

'Bless me Father, for I have sinned.'


	2. Author's Note

Ok, here's the deal y'all---I guess since all the reviews I got people asked for another chapter, I can do that, but I would like some advice---:smiles:

Lattelady—Thank you very much, that's what I was trying to go for in this fic—maybe I'll do something racier in the next chapter—or chapters?

Miss Lucifer--:claps hands: Thank you for adding me to your favorites—I did take a quick peek at that site, but I was a little confused—I'll go back to it when I have more time and try to look it over again—

Debbieja—Well, I wanted someone to know, but I knew if I put it as Inara, then eventually, she would blab to Mal, even if it was on accident—Oh, Wash isn't dead in my story, he just wasn't in it--:giggles: I could never kill off Wash, he reminds me of my brother—anyway, yes, yes, it _is_ an enjoyable sin—and my two favorite characters are committing it!

Badluckmermaid—haha, okay okay, I'll do more—but you have to help—

BlueEyedBrigadier—Ah, then you see as I do, but in the eyes of Mal, Book and Simon, think about it love—Jayne's about 30-32 and River is only 18—In our eyes, it's no sin, but we both know that Mal would throw Jayne out the airlock after making him listen to Book's lecture on the "Special Hell" while Simon castrated him---ok, I totally stole those ideas from sevangel—cause those stories just rock my socks—lol—and please, it's just Kita

Curikitten—Animalistic yes, kind of like a need to be with each other, if you're asking if they feel anything for each other, the answer is yes, I can't imagine River going to bed with someone if she didn't feel something for that person—Jayne on the other hand, River is the day to his night, the sun to his moon—get it?

OH! Also, I need a beta for this story, maybe two—anyone willing? First three to reply get interviews and tryouts :grins: I really am looking for two betas—help?


	3. Talking With Mal

BlueEyedBrigadier—exactly, that's why I decided only one person would know—and I chose Zoe because she wouldn't over react like the others, and she would keep quiet about it until Jayne and River were ready to tell people—enjoy hun and thanks for offering to beta—

Miss Lucifer—You can say that again—if you're sure you want to beta, then yea, I can always use another—I have your email, and I'll get you the next chapter before its up—the only reason you didn't get this one, or chapter 3, was because they were written together and I just wanted them up and out of the way—enjoy

Lily—you don't have to tell me twice, I know how well they balance—hope you like the next chapters—

Elaine451—aww, thanks, and yes, here are more chapters—enjoy

* * *

They were able to hide their relationship for eight months. Then Mal found them one night. Jayne was on watch duty and when she knew everyone was asleep, River joined him on the bridge. She sat on his lap, playing with his hand as it rested on her stomach while they talked. They'd been having the same fight for 28 days. Whether or not to tell Mal. River frowned when she felt someone waking.

'_Well,'_ she thought, _'he wants Mal to know.'_

When it was time for the watch to change, Mal got up and began towards the bridge. He paused when he heard voices. More specifically, Jayne's and River's voices.

"Don't wanna," he heard River say.

"I know ya don't baby, but Mal's likely to skin us both if'n he finds out and we didn't say nothin'," Jayne rumbled in response.

"Jayne," River whined.

"Gotta do it River-girl. Trust me, I don't wanna do it neither. Mal's likely to throw me outta the airlock for seein' ya."

At that, Mal began to see red. They were seeing each other! About to storm onto the bridge to confront them, he paused at River's voice.

"Okay," she sighed.

Jayne pulled River closer to him and kissed her hair.

"Love you River-girl." Jayne said quietly.

"Love you too, My Jayne." Mal heard River reply.

Mal was shocked, he'd never heard Jayne say those words, and River had stopped saying 'she' and 'her'.

"Captain Daddy," he heard River say, "You comin' up?"

Startled, Mal walked up to the bridge.

"Knew you were there the whole time. Wanted you to hear," River explained.

Mal only nodded.

"How long?" he asked.

"Miranda," Jayne said, not looking at Mal.

"You tellin' me you been seein' each other for close to 9 gorram months and ain't said a word to nobody!" Mal shouted.

River smiled slightly, "8 months, 19 days, 11 hours and 42 minutes."

Mal shot her a hard look, making River giggle.

"You would have tried to stop us before now," she said.

"What makes you think I still won't little witch?" Mal asked.

"You see what he does for me. How he helps. We balance."

"Balance," Mal echoed, confused.

"Light to dark. Day to night. Life to death. Balance," River replied, snuggling back against Jayne, who wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

Mal took in the sight in front of him. His large, mean merc holding this tiny thing of a girl like she was his only lifeline. Sighing, Mal nodded. River squealed and jumped off Jayne's lap to hug the captain tightly.

"Thank you Captain Daddy," she whispered, "Knew you'd understand."

"Yea, yea," Mal said, waving her away, "Get some sleep, the both of ya."

River smiled and waited for Jayne to join her before walking off the bridge. Sitting heavily in the pilot's chair, Mal waited a beat before he started to laugh. Who woulda thought it? Jayne and River, together.


	4. Need

River smiled as she sat on Jayne's bed.

"Told you it would work," she grinned.

Jayne chuckled and turned to face River.

"Darlin' you do realize that if Mal realizes ya played him, he's gonna be pissed."

Giggling, River moved into a kneeling position on Jayne's bed.

"So?" she asked as she crooked a finger at him.

Jayne walked over to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her hips. River's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and put their faces a few inches apart. Jayne watched her for a minute, still amazed that, even after the stunt he pulled, River wanted to be with him. Guilt swamped Jayne as he looked down at River. Growling, River yanked his head down and kissed him hotly.

"No more guilt," she growled against his lips.

Jayne's hands tightened around her waist as he let himself get lost in her kiss. They'd been sleeping together for over eight months, but she still managed to surprise him every time. All of Jayne's thoughts flew out of his head when River tilted her head to the side and kissed him silly. When the need for air became unbearable, Jayne pulled back, making both of them groan.

"Need you," River panted against Jayne's lips, pulling him back to her.

Groaning again, Jayne kissed her hotly. She was the most vocal, most responsive woman he'd ever been with, and he doubted that he'd ever get tired of her.

"Jayne," River moaned as his mouth traveled down her neck to suck at her pulse point.

Jayne grinned when River moaned and reached down to grab the hem of her shirt. Groaning at the lost of contact when Jayne's mouth left her neck, River put her arms up without protest so Jayne could pull her shirt over her head. When her shirt was gone, River's hands went to the hem of Jayne's shirt and she pulled it off of him. The skin on skin contact was almost too much for her. She needed Jayne, and needed him now.


	5. New life and Simon

BlueEyedBrigadier—well thank you very much m'dear…that's one of the problems that I have with Rayne fics too…My muses have decided that this one must go in another direction…however Simon…well, let's just say that he's about to find out…

Riceball-san—I love how they are together too…it seems to me that they DO balance each other out quite nicely…

Maladicta—here's your update hun…enjoy!

On with the story!

* * *

Jayne awoke to the sound of River laughing. He smiled and stretched his arm out to wrap around her. 

"Whatcha laughin' about so early in the mornin' crazy girl?"

River giggled again and snuggled into Jayne's warmth.

"As of last night, there is new life aboard this ship. Though no one knows it yet."

Jayne's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

River giggled again as she caught the implication of her words.

"No, no," she said gently, rubbing her face into Jayne's chest, "Zoe and Wash silly. A little Washburn for the Washburn's."

Jayne relaxed and smiled again, "So, Zoe's gonna be a mommy huh? Can't wait to see that happenin'."

River smiled into Jayne's chest, "She will be a good mother. And Wash will be a good father. And Mal will learn that all babies must cry every now and then. Even if it is 3 o'clock in the gorram morning."

She said the last part just like Mal would've and had Jayne bursting with laughter. She listened to him laughing, and felt that he was well and truly happy. Something he hadn't been since he left home to work with Mal. As his laughter was dying down to a chuckle or two, there was a knock on the hatch.

"Yea?" Jayne called out.

"Jayne, git up here. It's your turn for shift," they heard Mal's voice ring out.

"I'm comin'." Jayne hollered back.

They heard Mal's footsteps walk away and slowly, River sat up. She looked down at Jayne and smiled.

"Happy," she said softly, touching his cheek.

Jayne looked at her for a minute, then smiled back, "Yea. I am."

They both got up and River waited while Jayne changed his clothes. Curiously, he looked over at River while he looped his belt through his pants.

"You gonna come sit with me while I'm on watch darlin'?"

"When don't I?" River returned, grinning.

After buckling his belt, Jayne walked over and grabbed River, pulling her tightly into his arms and resting his head on her shoulder. River smiled and wrapped her arms around Jayne as well, running her fingertips along his back. Jayne growled and pulled back to look into River's eyes. After a minute, she broke his gaze and kissed his nose.

"Watch now, sex later," she said cheekily as she worked her way out of his embrace and up the ladder.

Jayne stood still for a minute, working out what just happened in his head. Shaking his head, he climbed up the ladder and walked towards the cockpit. River was already sitting in the copilot's chair, waiting for him. She stared contently out into the black, her thoughts her own and wondering what it would be like, if she and Jayne were anything like Zoe and Wash.

"Whatcha thinkin' about darlin'?" Jayne asked as he plopped down into the pilot's chair.

"Things will be different now," she said softly.

"How you mean?" Jayne asked, "You talkin' 'bout the baby?"

River nodded, "Simon will confirm in 3 weeks, 2 days time. Zoe will begin to show in approximately 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. Captain will have a fit, then promptly faint when Simon confirms Zoe's impending motherhood. Must remember to have someone catch him so he doesn't crack his skull. It would not be a pretty sight. And we would be short a Captain."

River paused a moment, her mind racing on now, "Zoe will be restricted from duty and going on meetings when Simon confirms her pregnancy, though neither she nor Mal will be happy with the news. But no one can risk any harm coming to the baby. Zoe will have enough trouble as it is."

"Trouble?" Jayne asked, "What kinda trouble you talkin' bout?"

River shook her head, "It is irrelevant at the moment. Nothing can be done to prevent what will happen. I have done all the calculations, have seen all the outcomes. What will come, will come, no matter how the crew prepares."

Jayne reached over and put his hand over River's, causing her to look at him. He tugged gently on her hand.

"Git on over here."

River stood and walked over to where Jayne was sitting. Once again, he tugged on her hand, and she promptly sat down on his lap, becoming content with the feeling of his arms around her and the feel of his warm breath on her neck. She snuggled deeply into Jayne's chest, her left hand resting over his heart, counting its beats. Soon, she fell asleep.

Fifteen minutes after River had fallen asleep on Jayne's lap, Simon woke up, startled by something, though he couldn't place what. Quietly, he shifted from the bed to get up, but not to wake Kaylee. He pulled on his trousers and shirt before padding barefoot out the door. Simon quietly opened the door to River's room, startled to find that she wasn't in there. She had to be somewhere on the ship, of that he knew, but where, was the question. Thinking Mal was still on duty, Simon made his way up to the cockpit. Only to find Jayne on duty, and River asleep on his lap. Simon began to see red.

"What is going on?" he asked, not quietly.

Jayne looked up at the seething doctor and sighed.

"I ain't in the mood for this tonight Doc. And iff'n you wake your sister up, we're both in trouble. She ain't been sleepin' as is."

Simon's anger faded slightly, it seemed as though Jayne was taking care of River. Confused now, he sat down in the copilot's chair and studied the two.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I mean she ain't been sleepin'. Havin' nightmares again. Some 'bout Miranda, some about other stuff. This here's the first time in 'bout three and a half weeks that she's slept without twitchin' or cryin' out."

"Jayne, what exactly is going on between you and my sister?" Simon asked, more confused than ever.

Jayne sighed again, shifting River slightly on his lap. She flinched and curled tighter into him, placing her hand back over his heart.

"It's alright darlin' just gotta shift ya some so's I can stretch my legs," Jayne said quietly.

Half asleep, River nodded. She felt another presence in the room.

"Simon?" she asked, opening her eyes slightly to see her brother's worried face.

"It's alright mei-mei. Jayne and I are just talking."

River nodded again and closed her eyes, "Love you both. Both important to her," she mumbled.

It was loud enough that both men heard her. Jayne kissed her forehead and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Love you too crazy girl."

River smiled in her sleep.

Simon looked stunned. Had Jayne just told River that he loved her? It seemed too much for him to think of. Quietly, Simon stood.

"I think it's time I went back to my quarters," he said softly.

Jayne nodded. Simon turned and walked towards the door. Just as he reached the cockpit door, he heard Jayne call his name. He turned to face the mercenary who was currently cradling his sister like a priceless item.

"I ain't gonna hurt her," Jayne said solemnly.

With that, Simon knew that what Jayne had said, he meant. Simon nodded in reply to the man's unspoken promise. As he walked back towards his quarters, Simon knew that Jayne would do anything to protect his sister, and wouldn't hurt her on purpose. And as he slid back into his bed and pulled Kaylee close to him, he knew he was glad that his sister had found some type of happiness. Even if it was in the form of the large mercenary. Like his sister, Simon fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. A Serenity Wedding

AmeliaViolet—thanks for the review and I hope you like the next chapter.

A/N: Now, we've jumped into the future somewhat…I hope y'all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of matrimony between River Annabelle Tam and Jayne Robert Cobb."

Jayne hardly heard a word the preacher said. He was too busy staring at the true beauty that River seemed to radiate from the inside out.

'_Look like one'a them fairytale princesses' _bao bei_,'_ he thought.

River's smile softened as she looked back at Jayne.

"Who gives this woman away?" the preacher asked.

Simon stood proudly, "I do," he said.

Sure, he'd despised Jayne at first, but over the last year, after Miranda, he saw how much Jayne truly loved and cared for his sister, and after his own marriage to Kaylee, he wanted River to have the same happiness.

After the ceremony, the entire crew could be found partying at Jayne's homestead and the jubilation could be heard for miles around. For the entire length of the party, which lasted well into the night, Jayne and River only had eyes for each other.

When the reception was over, everyone was looking around trying to find the newlyweds, only to realize that they had disappeared.

River giggled as she and Jayne ran through the woods towards his family's old cabin.

"Should have said good bye," she giggled.

"Did," Jayne returned, not slowing down, "Told my ma 'fore I grabbed ya."

"Simon and Captain Daddy are looking for us, worried."

Jayne let out a bark of laughter and paused to pull River tight against him.

"Ma'll tell them where we're at soon enough."

River smiled and wrapped her arms around Jayne's shoulders.

"How much farther _zhang fu_?" she whispered as she bit his earlobe.

Jayne groaned and pulled River tighter against his body.

"Not near enough," he ground out, hitching her legs up around his waist and starting to run again.

River's husky laugh made him grip her hips tighter. In retaliation, River ground her center against his hardening erection. Finally, Jayne saw the cabin in the clearing.

"Thank God," he said, kicking the door open and stepping inside.

He kicked the door shut and walked towards the bed. River laughed when she felt herself falling onto the bed and felt Jayne's comforting weight on top of her. River wiggled against him and felt his groan reverberate through her body, making her shiver.

"Jayne," she whined when he bit her neck.

Jayne grinned and slid his hands over River's body reverently, taking care to just skim over her, making her whimper. Slowly, he removed River's wedding dress, kissing every exposed bit of flesh and causing her blood to rush to every spot he kissed.

"Jaaayyynneee," she whimpered again, hands reaching for him.

Jayne smiled ferally as he moved back up her body.

"Too many clothes," she said, ripping at the buttons on his shirt.

Jayne pulled the shirt off and moaned when River grazed his hardness reaching for his belt.

"Gonna kill me before the fun even starts sweetness," he growled.

River laughed and pulled Jayne's face closer to hers.

"Fun's going to last forever," she whispered before kissing him hotly.


	7. Babies on Board

Duk92-haha, glad you liked it hun…hope you enjoy the next chapters as much…

Badkarma00—I should say the same about your stories, I love them! Especially the Shade series!! When are you going to do more on that?? Anxiously anticipating the return of my favorite couple…

Everyone enjoy!

* * *

One year later

"RIVER!" everyone could hear Jayne roar throughout the ship.

From her place in the cockpit, River giggled and engaged the auto pilot as Jayne made his way to where she was.

"What in the gorram hell was you thinking?" he asked, enraged.

River giggled again and stood from the co-pilot's chair, she walked over to Jayne and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Zhang fu_," she whispered seductively, "You cannot stay mad at her forever."

Jayne breathed heavily through his nose, "What if'n something had happened to you, huh? It ain't just you anymore ya know."

River frowned and looked down at the slight bump of her abdomen.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, moving her hands to cover her stomach.

Jayne sat in the pilot's chair and pulled River gently into his lap. One of his hands covered River's on her stomach.

"Baby, you gotta be more careful from now on. I can't have nothin' happen to you and the li'l bit."

"But it was the only way," she began.

Jayne covered her mouth with his hand; "Next time baby girl, tell me first so's you don't give me a gorram heart attack."

"Yes Jayne," River replied with a pout when Jayne removed his hand.

Chuckling, Jayne tilted his wife's head up and kissed her lips, making her sigh happily. They sat together on the bridge, staring out at the inky black of space and each lost in their own thoughts. River was four months pregnant, and Jayne had become the ultimate watchdog and protective guard when it came to his wife and child. When River turned her head, Jayne blinked and looked towards the cockpit door to see Simon standing there.

"Something you need doc?" he asked rubbing his hand over River's belly.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright," Simon said from the doorway.

He'd become like the brother River had missed so dearly when she and Jayne had married. He knew now that she didn't need to be fixed, because there was nothing too fix. After everything the two had been through, he saw just how much they needed each other. It had been almost three years since they'd become a couple, and two years since his own marriage to Kaylee; and despite his own aversion for the mercenary in the beginning, even he could see just how well they matched. And how much of the little sister Simon lost so many years ago Jayne brought back to life.

"All is well _ge ge_," River proclaimed with a smile.

Simon smiled back, "Then if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find my wife."

As she watched Simon's retreating back, River giggled.

"What's goin' on crazy girl?" Jayne asked her, smiling.

"Simon's going to faint," she said between giggles.

"Why's that?"

"Kaylee's going to have a baby."

Jayne gaped, "An' you didn't tell him his wife was expecting?!"

Still giggling, River shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a lot more funny this way," River said, gasping.

Jayne paused for a minute, then chuckled and kissed River's temple.

"Baby girl, you sure do have an odd sense of humor," he said good naturedly.

River looked up at him with a grin, her giggled dying down.

"Just trying to keep life in the Black interesting," she said before kissing her husband soundly.


End file.
